The Battle of Reach (Halo: Marine Tales Level)
Summary Lieutenant Ho and hi squad soon escape the forest and begin to head towards UNSC Alpha base. Along the way the encounter heavy Covenant resistance but manage to battle through. After reaching the base, it comes inder fire from Wraith Mortar Tanks and Banshees. When all of the vehicles are destroyed a large covenant infantry force attacks. When all the enemies have been fought off, Lieutenant Ho and his squad are sent to take out an enemy armour convoy using a pelican dropship, so that the marines can evacuate the base. Once the convoy has been destroyed, the marines head into space and board a friendly vessel. Transcript The First Wave (Cutscene) (The ground starts to rumble and 2 seraph fighters scream overhead in a dogfight with longswords. Several Spirit dropships fly overhead towards the location of the Unknown Staff Sergeant helping the training. Several covenant lances head into the bunker. A single spirit dropship lets down 3 minor elites, 5 Minor grunts, and 1 major elite.) (Cutscene ends) Objective: Defeat hostile landing force Unknown marine: Contacts! (After Objective is completed) (Cutscene) (The spirit dropship opens fire killing all of the remaining marines in the forest with the exception of your squad. The cross-comm window with the unknown staff sergeant begans to sputter) Unknown Staff Sergeant: Open fire! (The marine squad opens fire but is quickly killed by the elites leading the assault. The cross-comm window closes.) Marine Colonel: All available units prepare for combat! Multiple covenant dropships landing troops! (Cutscene ends) Objective: Reach Primary Marine Base to regroup with your Regiment Occasionally certain help messages like this will flash on our HUD. They can teach you new tactics or remind you of old ones. You can send your allied marines that are controlled by an AI forward to do recon, use suppressive fire on enemy units, target a specific enemy to kill, or destroy an enemy vehicle. You can also make them regroup if needed. All this is controlled by the D-Pad (Move forward through the forest, an elite is spotted) (After defeating elite) (You continue until you leave the forest and enter the R&R training field. Marines are in battling against a large group of attacking jackals) (After defeating all enemies in the area) Unknown Marine: Go ahead to the Base! We will hold these bastards off until everyone can regroup! (You reach the Primary Marine Base) Objective Completed The Defense of Alpha Base (Cutscene) (A covenant Wraith platoon comes over the hill and opens fire on the marine base.) Marine Colonel: Second Lieutenant! Get to that weapons locker and grab a Rocket Launcher! (Cutscene ends) Objective: Defend Alpha Base Before and during levels you can select a primary weapon, a sidearm, and an explosive pack. You get those things by beating levels. Marine Colonel: Take out those wraiths! (After killing all wraiths) Unknown Marine: Enemy banshees! (After all banshees are destroyed) Please select your weapons (After weapons are selected) Unknown Marine: Covenant! (After defeating all enemies in the area) Objective Completed The Convoy (Cutscene) (Second Lieutenant Ho and his squad walk into the briefing room. On the table in the centre of the room is a projector showing the space battle. The projector then switches to the land battle and a covenant convoy is seen heading towards Alpha Base.) Marine Colonel: Ok Second Lieutenant, I want you to stop that convoy while we can evacuate the base. Reach is lost so we gotta get the hell outta here before its glassed. (Second Lieutenant Ho and his squad walk into a Pelican) (Second Lieutenant Ho takes up the Chaingun on the back of the Pelican while his squad takes a set of Rocket Launchers and LMG from the sides of the Pelican. The Pelican lifts off the landing pad and flies off into the distance.) (Cutsecene ends) Primary Objective: Stop the enemy convoy Pilot: Ghosts heading towards the base! (After destroying all the Ghosts) Pilot: Wraiths coming in from the east! They appear to be defended by spectres! (After destroying all vehicles) Pilot: Banshee pair! Note: At certain times you will be forced to battle enemies while you are not in control of the vehicle. Although you cannot control the pelican, if they are not destroyed after a while they will destroy you. (After Banshee pair is defeated) Pilot: Banshee Squadron coming in from the west! Dammit, those others were just scouts. Detecting multiple Shadows and Wraiths. (After defeating all enemies) Objective Completed (Cutscene) Pilot: Good job sir. New orders from FLEETCOM, were heading into space onboard a ship. We are going home. (The Pelican flies out of Reach's atmosphere. Below the once rolling green hills are covered in black wreckage. In the distance Covenant ships begin to glass Reach. The pelican flies into the hangar of a ship. Lieutenant Ho looks out into space and sees boarding craft heading towards the ship.) Starting Weapons Unlocked: Primary Weapon(s): M19 SSM Rocket Launcher Sidearm(s): M6D HE Pistol Explosive Pack(s): None Category: Halo: Marine Tales